Prodigies
by CreativeThinker10
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is just being created, but not without a fight. People are showing hatred for the new government. Now trying to find peace the Senshi bring up the future protectors to fight the possible chaos brewing. Warning: Contains, Blood, Sexual Content and Profanity: Rated M! Main Characters: Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno and two made up characters for the fiction
1. Chapter 1

-Hello! Its been a long time I know summer job is killer, but I need the cash. Anyways as I letting my mind wander I went into deep detail about Sailormoon and my favorite couple pairing of course...and I began thinking about Crystal Tokyo...and the senshi...and I started thinking and thinking. Then finally I came up with this. It is in the works I'll be putting up chapters as recent as I can, but enjoy this first taste of my work-_  
_

__Note -I do not own Sailormoon, the franchise, the characters or the story or anime. -

_The Salior's destiny has finally been fulfilled they have created the Crystal Tokyo the symbol of peace….But not without a fight._

_A war broke out…many do not believe in this systems after being filled with so many other ideas what would make this city with only one woman bring peace with her great group…_

_China and Russia seemed to clash heads to them the most, but after threats of Bombs and destruction…_

_The Sailors themselves went into action…showing their power and so did the Queen and her King who lead an army of, 'salior unions' who brought people from all over getting. Europe first and soon Africa and many other places. Soon Russia was left alone as China caved along with India, Cambodia, Korea and so on…_

_Russia was able to scrabble most of the areas around it and most of South America, still having the nukes, the power to blow up the world…so the new Sailor Crystal Union agreed to leave these countries alone and swore to leave them and the governments at peace. That lead to a begrudgingly peace…and second Cold War Two…_

_Though Crystal Tokyo had World they also had Civil as well, their new government was on the rocks…so not everyone lived the Utopia Special life, they still lived in the outside as well… many left alone…Though the new Government reached out to many of the towns and cities and was able to convince most…_

_Many shut themselves from the government, and Queen let them for now at least…_

_Now…the world was slowly becoming peaceful, but it was far from Utopia…all it needed was a push the wrong way…and now it has been almost 30 years…and the world was still patchy._

_Not to mention the Chaos that The Queen supposedly destroyed, but didn't it festered choosing a host to bond with once again._

_Waiting to start a rebellion…._

Chapter One: A Non-Citizen

Crystal Tokyo was a beautiful just glorious.

The area showed the giant buildings with glass that made the area look like crystals shinning and glowing brilliantly…

At least that's how the city looked from the Distance to Shingetsu's looking up at the area from her bike .

She looked around at the dimly lit streetlights and the empty black road, kicking at her pedals she began once again riding. Nervously hopping the front wheel lifting it up a little and it bounced back down and up like a bucking horse.

She suddenly heard a booming sound and looked up at the fireworks and the way they sparkled off the glass buildings.

Getsu sighed only people with Crystal Citizenship were allowed in the city….She was one of the unlucky remaining million stuck in the areas that reminded everyone of the old.

Useless cities…

The Celebration was bringing the continent of Northen America to the ideas of peace by the Crystal, Queen and under the new Sailor Government officially in Crystal Tokyo.

Yes Queen, Getsu saw her tons of times on her own T.V set that belonged in the trash with its let over radio activity from the bombs. She looked like her mother. Before she passed young, vibrate radiant.

Even though she wasn't allowed in the city where there was peaceful (at least that what everyone says). Everyone here seemed bitter and unclean (not entirely true). Crystal Tokyo still outreached to the rest of Japan making sure the new government gave necessities to those who needed it and fair money and trade rights.

Getsu Went up the steps to her small apartment room she was given as a young eighteen year old under the new, 'young adults of promise' act as long she was in school they provided her with a apartment, electricity, gas and water plumbing.

Though food and other things she was on her own…school funding was no longer an issue even if you went a private school it was well paid for.

Even the stingy Catholics accepted the act of money….

After all Sailor Mars went to a private academy didn't she?

She then reached her apartment room 406…

Getsu unlocked the door to her apartment. Opening it up she walked over to her makeshift living room that turned into a bedroom. Placing the bike against the wall kicking off her shoes.

Dropping her bag on black futon that desperately needed a new matress.

Walking to the kitchen opening up the giant fridge old and rusty with a freezer that didn't work and took out her favorite coffee drink and cracked it open. Taking a swift chug.

After pulling that shift at the local Rock A Thon bar she worked now as bartender slash bus girl it meant longer shifts and lots more overnights for the Jupiter Community College girl.

Yeah her College was named after the famous warrior Jupiter…Looking down at her Math textbook of calculus she sighed avoiding this. Math was just never strong point which she was sometimes a little ashamed off. Though she wanted to be a writer and writers didn't need that much math right?

She needed enough to just get by…..and get into a university

Though her School didn't believe that.

Sitting down on her hard wood floor, looking at coffee table her old neighbor gave her, that needed a telephone book on one leg to stay steady.

Grabbing the text book and her screen pad. Hollow its inside program seen and the back screen showed as it was thin and light and the size of her textbook. As it glowed she picked up her hollow pen and began working on the problem…She accidently pressed the 3-D button which made it pop up the horrifying equation blinding her face as she pressed the 2-d button.

Blinking her eyes a few times grumbling.

Getsu sighed sometimes she thought back to the celebration, but unlike many she didn't want to live in Crystal Tokyo she wanted to be somewhere barren surrounded by stars and a lake…She didn't know why the lake she just wanted a lake…

The thought of the pretty lights seemed to annoy her sometimes. How is that possible when everyone seemed happy living there?

Well Getsu was different she was always different she didn't even know her last name just her first and made everyone call her Getsu…

The next problem came up and she shook her head looking at the screen pad. She preferred Text Books than chapter programs…

And she could have had flat screen thin paper T.V though took the thick version of what would be considered high tech in the beginning of the 21st century. (It was cheap and thanks to that she had good supply of food for the next month.)

Her friends never understood that…

If she had friends that was…She had people and drinking buddies never anyone close though, study partners and classmates she talked too. Not anyone she spilled her deepest darkest secrets too.

She sighed dropping her hollow pen grumbling.

"Fuck this…." She waved her hand the hollow pad responding to the wave over its sensor as it shut off, the hollow pen being re put in its magnetic hold clip.

Slamming the text book shut. She looked up and saw her kitchen light flickering, and stood up to shut it off when there was pop and shattering sound.

Grumbling in the darkness, Getsu walked over flicking on her lamp for her makeshift living bedroom. Sitting down on her futon…she decided she was going to watch T.V for the rest of the night. And take care of the light and the rest of the ten problems tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys so I uploaded some of the old chapters rediting them and added new chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon like none of it at all)

Chapter Two: Prodigies

Ami looked out of her balcony of her room a sigh escaped her lips. She looked at the happy citizens blissfully unaware of how safe they were by them and the Queen.

Ami shifted walking outside now was even hazardous they were famous, and in certain parts of the world and their own country wanted for their heads….

Another point event though the war was put on pause. Yes pause, this wasn't over, Ami thought looking outside the city gates to the outside of Tokyo…wondering if any one ill needed to be tended to…

Ami turned around walked into her apartment which was like a loft in the castle, a floor higher than the queens and the others. She turned to look at herself in the mirror above her sofa.

She didn't even look eighty none of them did. She looked like she just turned thirty…

They were 'immortal' in sense once the new senshi's took their place they could move on.

And Chiba Usa wasn't ready to still be Queen not yet she was already caught twice dancing on a high Tok'Cy Club roof enjoying the new pulsing techno around her. The Princess wanted to be a twenty year old girl…not a Queen.

Her Queen let her enjoy her life like she once did with them.

There was a sudden ring …A electronic voice appeared.

"Yes Solar?" A cute nickname Minako gave it….then Ami helped program to respond too.

"Jupiter-sama wishes to speak with you…" The voice responded in a female high tech voice like on a GPS of an electric car.

"Oh I see well since she seems so serious tell her she may enter….." Ami teased Solar who made a beep sound and her doors slid open. To absorb the beautiful Makoto demi jeans and green T-shirt on her body, her hair down showing it waviness and the curls at the end of it.

Ami then looked at her face, the lines on her lips and around her eyes showing her age, but hardly she seemed a little younger than Ami, even though they were all the same age…or at least all looked the same age, but Makoto could still be mistaken for being in her mid-twenties.

Maybe Because Makoto hasn't found her prodigy yet….

"Hey Ami-chan…." She grinned walking to her swopping the woman in her long arms pulling her close.

Ami allowed herself to be whisked by the taller Makoto, kissing her nose then holding her cheek with one of her hands, "Hi Jupiter-sama…" She teased and giggled.

She watched Makoto's eyes close and her brow furrow, which meant she was showing mild annoyance about that. "Solar has been doing that all day I think she hates me…."

Ami smirked. "I'll take a look at that for you…" She then kissed Makoto fully on her lips this time. To which Makoto smiled and looked down at her.

"Mmm did I tell you how much I love you?" Makoto said looking at her grinning

"More than once this morning, twice this afternoon, five times this early evening, and once this late evening." Ami responded with a playful smile.

Makoto chuckled and let her arms slip walking over to the balcony, placing her hands on the rail, looking down at the shining city. She pointed to one of the places down below.

"I remember when that place use to be an arcade…now its some high-tech malt bar…" She said softly.

Makoto didn't like how high tech the place was getting. Especially the new ways of communicating that copied the senshi's tools to communicate.

The new micro ear phones, that you placed in your ear tell you in a way that only you could hear, who was calling you and wear. Or the visors, that were like sunglasses, but could give you internet access, accept calls, and send messages, and have mic system that could hear a pin dropping in a noisy club. Then the wrist cell's, like normal watches, just a bit bulkier. That acted like a normal cell phone, but on your wrist instead, with a virtual touch screen.

Ami remembered when having cell phones was a big deal. Of course they didn't think there gear would make the city a high tech utopia….

Ami walked behind Makoto putting her arms around her slender waste resting her head on her back, feeling the well placed muscles Makoto made back there, underneath her smooth perfect skin.

"How is Aya-chan?" Makoto asked…Ami could hear the slight ping of sadness of speaking her prodigy's name.

"She is doing well Makoto very well, smart and seems to controlling her abilities so far…a bit brash that sometimes reminds me a little of you back when we were younger…" Ami said softly, Ami was the first in the group to meet her prodigy Aya was a young girl already attending High School with the highest grade. Only age thirteen….

Though unlike Ami she saw Aya head butt a boy insulting her causing his nose to bleed.

Yes Aya was unique….And unlike most of the others found in Crystal Tokyo already use to to the freshness of the secluded slice of the world.

Prodigies…Ami smirked when they were told the news that could not bare children for not medical, but much more complicated reasons.

(...)

"_Wait what do you mean we can't have children!? Usagi did!" Rei shocked and a bit angry._

_Luna and Artmis looked at each other than at Rei. "It's complicated…Usagi was destined to have a child you see…." Luna responded._

"_But neither of you weren't…" Artemis finished._

_Makoto crossed her arms as Ami placed her hands on the table looking at them. Minako looked up at the ceiling. The Outer Senshi, Haruka with Michuri in their house and Hotaru and Setusna in a car driving somewhere in Europe. All their faces on virtual pop screens in the new round table meeting center._

"_Wow Haruka and I knew we could never really have children but were hoping of other options…" Michuri said sitting on the couch as Haruka leaned forward placing a hand on her lover's._

"_Well before you all get befuddled think of it like this…." Luna said jumping on the table._

"_You can still carry a child, raise them, but now that you are all aging rapidly slow…your children will look fifty and you will still probably look the way you are now…what will happen when you bury your own children? From age affecting them?" Luna said this sitting there, looking at the ones sitting around the table and the screen. Aretmis joined sitting beside her_

_Minako was looking at the two cats "I never thought of it that way…." _

_Rei grew silent too… her rant ending quietly._

"_The powers of the planets do not work genetically they are chosen…. by the powers of the planets. They host them like they did too you…" Artemis_

_Makoto coughed. "I thought royal blood affected us?"_

_Artemis shook his head. "Not exactly many of you were chosen out of planet of your kind then taken in by the royalty of the Moon Kingdom. Usagi and Mamrou are the only ones that had powers given to them by blood…. And Mamrou is only given immortality due to his destine love for the Queen and the fact he is the father of Chiba…"_

"_Who Knows due to his true role being played maybe he will soon age and fade…" Artemis said solemnly…_

"_That's a sick thought…" Rei said in a harsh whisper._

"_The Queen knows this…she also knows once Chiba takes her place she will have to become eternal light and spread through the universe…same as all of you…it's an honor not a curse…." Luna said looking at all of them as they looked at each other and back at her._

"_Well except for Hotaru and Setsuna that is…" Aretmis corrected her._

"_Wait what makes those two so special?" Makoto asked looking at them with apologetic look trying not to sound too harsh. Setsuna nodded to her and smiled seeming to understand._

"_Setsuna is the keeper of time and not just a senshi…Hotaru is the keeper of death and life. Setsuna is roughly ageless…." Luna said softly. "And Hotaru will just keep being reborn and reborn…."_

"_Oh…so kinda like the limbo people?" Minako said._

"_In a sense yes…." Luna said to Minako looking at Hotaru and Setusna._

_Hotaru shrugged from the screen looking at Setsuna. "Eh it's no big deal I already remember much of my past selves and Setsuna well she can travel anywhere she really belongs in a more present future than this actually…" _

_On the video chat Setsuna smirked, it seemed a wiser older Setusna set herself back every hundred years to watch the batch of warriors._

"_Haruka and Michuri might actually have one person to take both of their roles since they are so closely aligned….." Luna said as the two lovers looked at each other and shrugged not minding this idea._

"_Wait what are you talking about one person?" Ami asked once again they always seemed the last to know even the outer ones that would become eternal like them seemed to know…_

"_Oh right sorry…." Luna said turning to them. "I need to explain to you about something….The Queen's crystal is starting to glow…which means prodigies are waking up…."_

"_Prodigies?" The girls said together._

_Luna sighed looking at Aretmis. "You can better explain this…" Aretmis nodded looking at all of them._

"_The people you will train to take your place…" He said softly._

_(...)_

Ami opened her eyes, that night left her head spinning. Prodigies were people chosen at birth to host the powers they hold. Once they were found by the present senshi's like Usagi (The Queen) found them. They would then be unlocked and trained, but once they start to show to handle the power little things start to happen to the others.

They will start to show signs of age, they might generally lose more of their powers and soon will fade and disappear to join there Queen and leave them to watch Chiba…

But all of them were unique and what was surprising was there could be male senshi's (in sense they didn't know what to call them)

Minako's prodigy and the twins Michuri and Haruka train for example…

Ami and Rei's though where both female…

And also they all didn't have to be from Japan…

Minako found Rodric in France. A French Spaniard boy, who seemed more interesting in women than protecting the world.

Haruka and MIchuri found, Robert and Sean running through the safari water holes of South Africa, Robert playing with the water and splashing Sean blowing little tornadoes at his waters making rain.

Aya (her prodigy) found right here in Crystal Tokyo with brash personality if pushed too far and great mind…

Then Rei's who, was Shelia an American girl from California that was a local fire dancer in training…. Who seemed to have a worse temper than Rei if a man got too close or too confident with her.

But Makoto still hasn't found hers, she watched a bit envious sometimes as the others trained their prodigies…there was closeness…Makoto wanted…she wondered if she would have to stay with them while the others left her…if Ami left her…

"Hey how about you stay in my room for the night Aya is visiting her father…so she won't be coming in my room anytime soon." Ami said softly.

Makoto turned to look at her and smiled leaning in placing a kiss on her lovers lips and nodded.

Ami smiled and leaded Makoto to the bedroom closing the balcony doors.

It was 3am…Makoto was holding Ami close, tangled under her white silk covers with her. Hair tussled in every direction on Ami's soft pillows.

Ami held her breathe looking at her Lover, who knew that they would ever be together so long….

Ami looked at that tired face probably stressing about her Queen and her prodigy that was out there somewhere…

Who Knows…maybe she or he was out there right under their noses like Aya…

Ami sighed. "I know they are out there….Makoto don't worry.." As she kissed that perfect nose and snuggled close to her drifting to a long needed sleep.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey agian here is a newly edited chapter three! Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sailormoon like none of it)

Chapter 3: A Normal Day

Getsu woke up on her futon looking at the time eyes widen.

"Kamiii! I'm gunna be late again!" She jumped from her futon causing it rock still in couch form, as it made Getsu roll off and fall face first into the ground. A sickening wet crunching sound coming from her nose.

Clucthing her nose she fled to the bathroom on unsteady feet.

Seeing the blood pouring in the mirror, she cursed violently. "Damment…" She shoved toilet paper under her bloody nostrils. As she rushed back to her the closet near her old T.V and opening it up. Looking through her 100 percent recycled plastic drawers, that was 600 yen and found a pair of pants , clean under wear and bra…then finally a shirt that didn't smell awful (that took a good minute).

Throwing on necessary body odor spray (that smelled like cheap cleaning lemon) yanking her shirt down over her chest.

She was pulling on her pants hopping on one foot….as her pad suddenly glowed with three missed calls and voice mail asking its owner if she wanted to hear it.

"Yeah yeah go ahead!" She yelled then lost her footing and fell going into the bathroom a loud crashed heard.

The pad beeped.

"Hey Getsu-chan?" It was Chiro-kun a good college buddy of hers, they hang out sometimes even though it only extends on tech updates and virtual games and study sessions for math .

She could already hear the exasperated tone in his voice"…you're going to be late. Where are you? We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes before for coffee I waited with your now cold mocha delight….I dumped it sorry…but dude hurry up…did you over sleep again? You gatta get new alarm upgrade on your school pad anyways…also I have your wrist cell you left it in the loft…_again_…I swear Getsu…I'll be waiting out by the school entrance….but I can't stay there when the bell rings. You'll be on your own with the wrath of the infamous Math Demon so hurry up. Bye!" The pad clicked. As Getsu finished fixing her hair the best she could with her short messy bedhead, scrubbing her teeth and rinsing, then splashing water in her face.

Throwing on her socks, grabbing her jean jacket, with the black hoody attached to it. Her wireless mp3 head seat as it took its while to reboot. Getsu shoved her text books before sending a written message to Chiro's visor saying to hold the fort be there in 10 minutes…She looked at the time she only had 12…she had to be quick.

Throwing on her old sneaks she was ready…

Shoving her wallet, books and pad in her back pack, placing the ducked tapped strap to her body, wincing as a loud rock song that was American blasted in her ears. She adjusted it.

As she grabbed her bike, she kicked the door open. Then paused.

Key.

Running back the bike going sideways slamming against the door frames pulling her back, growling letting the bike go as it banged against the outside rail and slide down a little as she ran around looking around frantically. Looking at the time…

Eleven now….

Finally finding it under her makeshift coffee table. She shoved it in her small front zip pocket in her backpack zipping it shut as she threw the bag over her shoulder once more. Pulling on her fingerless glove as she slammed the door making sure all three bolts clicked. She sighed she had maybe ten minutes now…the stairs would make it worse.

Looking at her bike the and flight of stairs there was no way she was going to make it dragging her old log of a bike down the stairs. Looks like Mr. Shinoki was going to be at her throat again.

Then suddenly a crazy thought flickered and flickered till it exploded taking over her mind. Getsu then grinned picking up her bike. Moving the front wheel till it hanged a little over the first step down the flight of stairs.

Better breaking her neck and not dealing with her missing homework and being late at the same time with her math professor.

Changing the song to an old techno throw back ( Daft Punk's harder, better faster, stronger). Getsu Hopped on her bike and kicked the loose right pedal once taking a deep breathe.

Then she set off the down the stairs.

It felt like going down a mountain, with a lot of stone sharp bumps (and not good steering control). She was doing good so far only scaring one university student who leaped over the rail onto his floor looking at her.

"Sorry!" She called back, then notice Hina-sama holding some laundry. She was their landlord in a sense giving her once apartment complex as a place for students with no family to stay.

"Hina-sama! Watch Out please!" Getsu called, The woman blinked craning her small head that was blinded by the hamper filled with white sheets and looked like men boxers, she liked to the laundry sometimes for the students to keep herself busy.

"Oh Dear Getsu-chan?" She said, and then saw Getsu coming full speed legs up off the pedals horror in Getsu's face.

Kuroama-sama screamed, and leaped out of the way not without letting her hamper falling down from where she threw it up in the air. Clothes flying down the stairs.

As Getsu flew pass her, She got a pair of white men boxers with yellow ducks on stuck her face, causing her to loose control a bit, she was now blinded, but now she was on the last flight of stairs, as she landed on what felt like the familiar cracked stone parking lot.

Soon followed by screaming voices of college students and university kids, and prep school kids still trying to get into schools. Leaping out of the mad woman with duck covered boxers over her face.

Getsu apologized. As she gained control of the bike ripping the boxers off her face and flung them in the air. Getting on the street as she turned around, and started full pedaling to the school.

Looking back she saw the clothes and many wide eyes students on the ground or holding their chest all unharmed…

Getsu grinned shamefully, but turned back around and kept close to the sidewalk just encase a loud electric car got annoyed that she was in the way.

After five minutes of painfully pumping up a high hill before her school, she saw the schools flat roofs ahead of her.

Grinning she stood up hunching her back and set herself flying down the hill picking up speed. Her rusty bike creaking and wobbling on her.

"Dam Rusty don't break on me now…" Getsu whispered to it, and Rusty decided to drop a bolt in response. Though Getsu just kept pedaling, and then hopped on the sidewalk taking a sharp turn through the school's open gates.

When she arrived she caused more chaos, yelling at people leaping out of her way, couples clinging tightly in fear as she swayed around them cutting through the front Quad.

Finally she saw Chiro whose eyes were squinted his hand over his forehead wondering who was causing the mad chaos.

He was near the entrance to the classroom and Bike lockers… like the railings, though once you paid a few yen it would lock your bike shut and give you plastic card with a code to unlock the bike for you…

She lowered her foot on the ground her shoe skidding on the walkway. It seemed to be making smoke as her soles started to rub down and melt from the friction of the heat. Since her bikes breaks were broken.

Chiro eyes widen seeing Getsu, leaning her body down a bit as she tried to slow down her bike as she aimed for the bike lockers.

She leapt off running with the bike as it slammed into one of the bike slots… Her body leapt a little with it banging her knee into the metal locker. Success! As she crouched down placing a few yen coins as it locked shut. The whir of the machine as it made a 'beep' sound spitting out a white card with a few numbers.

"Hey Chiro-kun…." Getsu said panting and winced feeling the throbbing in her right knee as she stood up with the card in hand.

Chiro just blinked in response

"What's up…" She said softly opening her wallet as she placed the card in one of the five center slots then folded it back in her pocket. Attaching the chain, that was swinging from her pants pocket, to her belt loop. Too look back at Chiro and who blinked a few times once more and grinned.

"Just watched my friend crash through tons of people and probably did a lot crazier to make to the class she hates the most on…time…" He laughed. "Also what the hell is in your nose?" He said pointing to her face.

She went crossed eyed and realized the bloody tissues where still there as she yanked them out. "Oh accident this morning…" She then threw them in the trash near bye.

"I see well since you couldn't enjoy a hot coffee I bought you a mocha coffee drink." He tossed it to her as she caught looking at the red can with brown around the edges.

"You owe me hundred yen… coffee I dumped was on the house for that cheat code you gave me yesterday.." He said with a grin.

Getsu nodded when the bell rang. "Was that?"

"The second bell you just made it before the third…come on lets go…enjoy applied to advance calc class…" Chiro said behind her, slapping his friends back.

Getsu groaned and was pushed towards class, but felt she was being dragged

(…..)

"Mmm so tell Getsu-san…. you went down all four flights of your apartment complex stairs and floors?" Sakura said tiliting her head to her, sitting on the stone bench.

Getsu looked up at Sakura who was Chiro's so far long term girlfriend. So she became a classmate acquaintance through mutual stuff. "Yeah Demon lord had it out for me…. I had to be on time…" Getsu said biting into her melon flavored bread.

"It was really funny babe you should have seen her plowing through the crowd…" Chiro chuckled picking up a red octopus from his bento box popping it into his mouth with his chopsticks. Resting his head on Sakura's leg sitting on the ground, back up against the stone bench

"Sounds like it would have made quite a campus story, 'crazy girl plows through school to avoid being late to class causes mass morning chaos…through town and school'." Sakura responds with sipping through the drink pouch of smoothie concoction of passion fruit and mangos.

"Mmm that would probably make head news…." Chiro said looking up at her fondly with a puppy love look that Getsu rolled her eyes too.

Sakura was a reporter for school…Chiro was in the tech after program helping create the first hoverboard that looked like giant metal diesel plank that sputtered and spat out a lot of junk….

She met to interview him on it…and I guess it was love at interview sight. They have been together ever since.

"So you guys going to the stage at the back quad today…" Sakura asked, Chiro who had mouth full of rice ball in his mouth nodded.

Getsu looked a little confused, "Whats going on at the quad?"

They both turned to look at her… "Have you checked that hunky school pad of yours at all for viral school news at all?" Sakura asked.

"I hate opening that….the dam Pad can't stop after that…." Getsu grunted.

"I'll take a look at it for you…" Chiro responded giving a cheeky grin, rice pieces all over his lower lip.

Sakura shook her head. "Well Ms, Not in With The New World….Sailor Jupiter is coming to the school with one of Crystal Tokyo top students to make a speech about kids applying to University of Crystal Tokyo!"

"So?" Getsu said

"So? It's the Queens royal like knights of the round table…the girl meh….well she is whatever, but I'm gunna interview the girl and see if I can get a few words from Sailor Jupiter herself…." Sakura said grinning.

"What about you Chiro-kun?" She said looking at her friend . Chiro shrugged still scrapping at his bento box.

"Going for the support…" He mumbled finding a tomato popping it in his mouth.

That was a lie Chiro had the biggest fan crush for Sailor Jupiter, thinking sexy tall woman where glorious. Which is weird since Sakura is one of the shorter students around here.

"I'll see if I can come what time is it?"

"It is at 3pm! And don't worry about class they are canceling them for the whole thing…" Sakura said smiling.

Getsu closed her eyes, that was her Fiction And Syfy class, dam that was her favorite elective course.

"Alright…..Be there…." Getsu said standing up chugging the last of water from her pouch tossing them in the plastic waste bin wondering if they will become cups or something. As she looked to them. "I have to get to my Modern Writing Course…later guys…"

She turned her back to them as they shouted see you later to her. Getsu was wondering what was the big deal…it made no sense…so Sailor Jupiter was coming the one who the school was named by, did that-

Bang!

Her train of though was cut short .

She felt her body collide with smaller girl as the woman fell down note cards went flying.

"Oh my god I am sooo sorry!" Getsu bowed then quickly crouched down helping grabbing all the note cards.

Note cards?

She blinked at the recycled blue paper cards wondering who even uses these anymore. She only thought her stingy English Language Professor was the only one that made them use notebooks and note cards and pens…

The girl she collided with made a soft sound.

Getsu looked up to see the girl standing up brushing herself off.

"My note cards…." She snapped, sounding pretty pissed she was knocked over.

Getsu swallowed and stood. Lifting her head she froze.

She was stunning….

Short Light blue hair like sky blue or ice on a clear lake. Eyes a deep Sea green, she was only a few inches shorter than Getsu they looked the same age.

Her hair was kept neat to the side like a pixie cut. She was wearing a white turtle neck sweat, and brown skirt that went a little above her knees.

Her lips pale pink.

"Hey!" She said waving her hand in front of the Getsu's face. Who blinked then stuttered.

"Here…." Getsu said as she handed the cards to her. She felt them being snatched out of her grip from her.

"Dammit you don't have them in order and I lost my train of thought…" She said shuffling through the cards then seemed to stop. Getsu guessed they were back in order.

"I'm sorry…I.." Getsu swallowed. She must be the student giving the speech. She probably went to Crystal Tokyo U which was considered one of the top twenty best universities in the world.

And too be a top student there you had to be smart….

She looked so young though…

"Hey are you done staring?" She said a glare on her face. Getsu stepped aside for her.

"Hey look I said I'm sorry you knocked into me too…" Getsu grumbled a little…getting a little frustrated now.

"Whatever…." She snorted and stormed off.

Getsu rubbed her eyes a few moments taking the girl in…minus the icy personality…she had a quiet a look. Getsu shook her head. She swore off dating or ogling, for the time being to focus on school.

Beside she was CT citizen…and kind of snobby which made Getsu down rate her on her scale a little.

She shrugged and walked off to class.

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

(Newly Uploaded Chapter Four enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon franchise like none of it at all)

Chapter Four: Discoveries

Makoto cracked her knuckles an old habit she did waiting in the small teacher conferences room.

The Dean was walking over a little nervous. Makoto could tell as his hands shook a little handing her cup of coffee.

"Sorry we only have plastic cups…we don't have glass or porcelain in this town mostly everything is recycled… porcelain is very expense too now and…." He stopped short as Makoto sipped the coffee looking at him with a beaming smile then turned to look out one of the windows looking at the schools back quad.

Outside bodies of students in casual clothing. Couples holding hands laughing and smiling at each other. Others sitting on the grass or standing on it playing guitars, tossing a Frisbee or kicking a soccer ball back and forth.

They seemed so normal not like the young adult TC citizens who dressed the same way fashion wise and always had have something high tech in their hands or going to a local dance club. Or partying there youth days away...or maybe they were here as well; just the clubs might not be as high tech…

She didn't like high tech stuff…..or the high tech city life….

"Dean…the student has arrived at the door should I let her in?" A woman said softly poking her head in through the door.

"Yes sure…." Dean replied still recovering from Sailor Jupiter's smile.

Makoto lifted her head to see Aya squeeze by. She looked a little frazzled and somewhat pissed (she felt bad for the person who might have bumped into her at the wrong time).

Makoto coughed lightly, the Dean not as dense as the other ones she visited. Got the message and excused himself closing the door.

"What kept you up?" She asked as Aya lifted her head up and snorted.

"I bumped into one of the students here is all…messed up my note cards…" Aya sat down flipping through them for a quick second then placed them down on the thick wooden table. Taking out her handheld Pad, as it was clear and glowing hypnotic rainbow on the inside system. As she typed in something then snapped her fingers as the pad glowed and sent the message then shut itself off.

"Are you ready for your speech?" Makoto asked trying to avoid staring at that tiny object that was more high tech than a laptop back when she was a young adult.

"As am…besides not like they care Kino-sama they are all waiting for you to just awe at your greatness and beauty like they do all the time with the others and Mizuno-sensei…" Aya said softly, but her hands were shaking a little.

She was nervous, just putting up a front.

Makoto lifted her head to hear the school bell ring a few times making a chiming ding for a few seconds and then soon mass students among the chatter where entering the quad sitting down on the grass or leaning against the trees.

Some were wearing those sun glasses visors, checking news feeds and updates sending message and calls. Others had a finger pressed to their ear as if listening to a message. A few had there wrist lifted close to their mouths chatting in excitement…

"Well looks like it is show time! Are you sure you are ready for this Aya?" Makoto asked, the prodigies were on a first name basis with the senshi's they warmed them to try as well, but it seemed only Robert and Sean where the only ones comfortable with it…

Aya nodded as placed her pad under the stack of blue note cards and swallowed. "Ready as ever Kino-sama…."

Makoto chuckled and helped guide the nervous prodigy of Mercury to the stage where she would be giving her speech.

(…)

The stage was a bit small, not exactly the largest she has been on, and the quad seemed even tinier with all the students cramming themselves. They roared and clapped in excitement when Jupiter took the stage and sat down next to the dean. As Aya took the empty seat next to her.

The dean got up and walked over to the podium… and stared at the mass of his cheering students. Then waved his hands down a bit, and soon the crowd grew quiet. With only a few coughs escaping the mass crowd.

People from the open walk hallway's, into the school buildings were watching from afar leaning on one of the pillars or sitting on the concrete…those were only a few and they were scattered around.

The Dean called Aya's name and gave her an encouraging smile. Aya stood up rigid and walked over Makoto wasn't sure what Aya was talking about she was probably talking to the Jupiter community college students. (which Makoto rolled her eyes about at the name of the school). That CTU was a fan of dedicated students who had a feel for potential.

That if they tried hardest they would not only get the best school of the country but have an international feel as well.

Makoto smiled as she listened to Aya some students listened, but most were star gazing at Makoto even some of the faculty.

Makoto saw that only a handful of students and staff seemed remotely interested in what Aya had to say.

Makoto listened intently to Aya's words ignoring the stares until she heard the skidding of a bike tires in the distance someone needing to use their own shoes to make the friction to stop.

That's when Makoto noticed her.

She was a thin tall girl, with short dark hair that looked black. The hair seemed to swoop to her left in a messy spiky fashion like she just got out of bed even the back of her hair seemed stick up and sway a little.

She had sort of swamp colored eyes (wait that sounded to gross). Her eyes seemed to look a dark forest green with specks of copper looking brown.

Her skin tone had an sort of light tan over , probably normally pale skin which meant she went out a lot.

The girl grinned at something the taller boy with brown hair said showing white teeth the top set of teeth a little crooked showing her isizezors pushing out a little more than others. They were standing in the open corridors.

The girl seemed to have high cheek bones and sharp pointed chin and a slender nose. The girl was shaking her head at something the boy said.

The strange thing was the girl seemed to have such a clear vision of herself it almost baffled Makoto. She felt like the girl was pulling her body like an electric super charge magnet and Makoto was the right piece of steel.

That's when girl lifted her head looking directly at Makoto too, blinking a few times in a sense of recognition. Adjusting herself and that rusty old bike straight.

Makoto's stare was unwavering she suddenly saw the girls eye turn a bright electric green. Makotos eyes widened then finally the boy waved a hand in her face and snapped his fingers. Somehow that broke the trance and the girl turned toward the boy.

This helped wake Makoto too she never felt such a powerful connection like that before. Makoto stood and grabbed the attention of the Dean and few others by her stir.

It was her! It was her!

**(Getsu)**

That was a weird moment all she remembered was pedaling to the back quad and teetering off the grass and stone pavement outside hallways between the pillars. Some people scattered out of her way when she was riding.

When you go to a community college with only a thousand students. News spreads of your crazy bike ride from this morning, spreads like wild fire. She probably had Sakura to thank for that.

She pressed her foot down and skidded to the spot where Chiro was leaning against the poll. The boy didn't even flinch as she swerved her bicycle to the side as her sneaker melted it's already worn soles on the pavement.

They chatted about Jupiter (mostly him ogling her) for a moment then Chiro scowled her for working another late shift tonight, when they had math exam the following day. His 'angry' face just made her laugh and shake her head.

Then she got the feeling someone was staring and it made her have to look up, Chiro's voice faded when she notice it was none other than Jupiter staring at her.

For a moment she felt everyone going in a haze.

The way she stared was intense. Not the 'I'm into you' intense. But the more 'we are connected' intense.

The stare felt like forever and Getsu felt this energy running through her body. A sort of humming sensation building…and it seemed to keep building like a current.

Though the sudden sound of someone snapped broke the trance, and turned back to the culprite, which was Chiro himself. He looked confused as he began to speak.

"Jesus Getsu-Whoa what is up with your eyes?" Chiro said out of nowhere and Getsu blinked.

"What's wrong them?" Getsu asked.

"They are glowing a bright green like glow sticks at a rave bash…are you wearing new eye flicking contacts I thought they were still unstable…." Chiro replied.

"I'm not wearing contact's Chiro-kun…"

"Well looks like it are you sure?" As he reached out to touch her face.

Getsu jerked her face back and pulled her back pack off her searching through her bag for a mirror or something that could reflect her face. Grabbing her school pad she went to check her eyes. When her Pad suddenly turned on and started to flicker like mad like it was being over charged.

Suddenly it sputtered and started to give off static shocks, one hitting Getsu's hands as she dropped the pad falling on her knees. As the humming got more intense in her body, a ringing sensation going through her ears.

Chiro was leaning down grabbing her pad saying something to her, but it sounded like she was in a bubble.

The pain grew more intense. She felt Chiro's hands on her shoulder's, he was shaking her lightly shouting.

He didn't have to shout….I mean did she look that bad.

She looked up at him as he tried to lift her up probably to take her to the Med center they had in the school. Suddenly she heard more muffled voices, of sounds of surprise.

Getsu looked up to see the Dean, a few faculty and possibly that girl giving the speech heading to her direction…and it looked like Jupiter was leading the parade as they sliced through the crowd of baffled students.

Heading towards her and Chiro….but as they grew closer the humming sensation went from a slight vibratation to a strong quick plusing rythym that seemed to be making her heart pound rapidly.

Suddenly she started to see black spots swimming in her vision.

Her body was screaming at her something a small voice in the back of her mind was saying softly, _'you need to get out of here…what is happening to you isn't safe!'_

Another voice started to say_, 'Its Jupiter stay away from her…Stay away from Jupiter!'_

Getsu looked up the people coming towards her. No more like Jupiter who was coming towards her was only a few feet from her now struggling past the last of the crowd, her eyes locked on Getsu's

Getsu took her chance and she pushed Chiro away who landed on his butt in shock looking at Getsu who was standing up and running down the corridors through a door. She heard his voice shouting in concern with a few murmurs around her but ignored them all. As she ran to a nearby bathroom, pushing the door open in a quick swing. Looking around the area.

No one was in here.

She notices the urinals though and snorted. She was in the men bathroom…

Getsu suddenly felt loud piercing ringing sensation enter her ears. So bad she almost lost her footing. She stumbled towards one of the sinks gripping the cool smooth glass edges looking up at herself in the mirror.

Getsu's eyes widen as she saw two pairs of brightly electric looking green glowing back at her. Her hair seemed wilder then it normally did.

"What…is happening-Ahhhh!" Getsu screamed the ringing happened again the black dots were swimming her vision. Then the feeling the humming pulsation ran through her body like crazy.

She pressed her hands to the side of her head. "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed commanding her body, What she didn't notice was the astronomical sign of Jupiter glowing on her forehead. She felt a bright flash, as her own body became an electric current.

Suddenly she jerked head back and her vision went white, and the sudden taste of metal in the back of her mouth.

Sudden sound of popping and shattering went all around her.

When it stopped, she fell to her knees, as her vision came back. She was surrounded in total darkness, the only light was coming from the windows.

As she passed out she felt the plexy glass of shattered light rods around her.

Getsu realized she shattered them all….

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

(Alright So here are the new chapter five! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailormoon rights belong to the author

Chapter Five: The Prodigy of Mercury

"How is she?" Asked a tall boy with brown hair his dark eyes filled with concern.

The student assistant that was blocking the door way to the small medical room had a slight frown on her face.

"I don't know because I'm blocking the doorway from you two right now." She responded in a huff.

"Why are you doing this? The nurse never told us that you needed too...your just doing it cause Sailor Jupiter is in there," said a girl who was about an inch or two shorter than Aya herself and had deep dark brown eyes like the boy's that matched her black hair.

Aya saw the assistant just cough lightly and shift.

"I just know that I'm not letting anyone through on false pretenses which means especially you." The assistant's light brown eyes narrowed on the female. But she could hear an agitated sigh escaped from the taller boy.

"Will you just let us in?!" The guy finally exploded. "That's our friend in there and you have no right to stop us." He took a step forward.

But the assistant seemed quicker she stepped back and grab the metal door giving him a sneer before the door slammed right in front of his face.

The boy banged his fist against it. "Fucking bitch!"

The girl shrugged lightly then gently put her hand on his back rubbing it softly. "Listen she just thinks because she is a teacher's pet she can push us around."

The boy growled. "So what now we have to wait?"

"You guys really have no other choice I think she locked it." Aya finally spoke.

The two students turned to see Aya. Then the male student turned back to the door Aya could hear the metal shaking a little from the handle being jerked and heard the annoyed growl. He spun back around to look at Aya.

"I'll say it again fucking bitch!" The boy sneered. But defeated he walked over to the sofa leather texture draped bench and sat down. Letting the back of his head slightly hit the wall.

Aya sitting down on the same bench though made an obvious gap between them.

The girl was leaning against the wall near the door a small green covered Pad in her hand.

"You're the CT student right?" The girl said out of nowhere.

Aya looked at her and slightly smiled. "Yes I am, but I normal go by Aya."

The girls eyebrows arched in recognition and she nodded.

"I'm Sakura and that is my boyfriend Chiro-chan." Sakura said waving a hand towards the boy Aya was sitting next to.

Chiro lifted his head and gave a tight smile. "Nice to meet you Aya-san."

Aya smiled politely and nodded to them both.

Aya then let her eyes roam around the small make shift waiting area. It was the half the size of the hallways inside and just as narrow. It seemed almost makeshift a she stared at the fake fern next to her and the pale washed white walls and the faded green door that had the words, 'Medical Center' that were bulky black plastic above the small glass window which had a red cross stickered on the window.

"It's not like the medical center probably at UTC, but it's better than other places." Sakura said out of nowhere sort of giving her annoyed look.

What was that? She sighed she wished there wasn't so many people that assumed she thought she was better than them because she was a born crystal citizen an went to one of the top and most up to date along with well-funded universities.

Okay that seemed snobbish, but Aya wasn't like that. She wished people would not belittle her from other countries and areas of Japan because she was a born CT citizen. It's not her fault she was born there was it?

"Forgive Sakura-chan…she has this thing for CT citizens….she thinks that they are oblvious to what is going on around them." Chiro said out of nowhere, she turned to look at the young man. He seemed more at ease and was giving her a kind smile.

"It's because it's true! We may be one of the lucky towns, but that doesn't mean the towns around us are … some carry refugee's after all." Sakura snorted.

Aya's eyes widen, that was right during the great war many soldiers from enemies sides escaped the dangerous war…were able to run to different towns. Even when the Peace Soldiers came, the town citizens still refused. Removing their funding from the Crystal government.

Now even their grandchildren will never be fully accepted by Crystal Tokyo or there countries they fled from, but the towns that kept them safe were already full of hate of the crystal systems. Claiming it was another Communism or Fascist attack on their freedom.

Aya remembered that many of the students during that part of the history in her city didn't really seem to care….

Was that a good or bad thing?

"I know, but still accept the trade system…" Aya was able to say.

The Trade was simple, people from the towns and areas that did not support Crystal Tokyo still needed things. Like money, gas, cars, food other stuff. They did a trading system food they grew for necessities, such as rice mostly. Rice was considered worth gold now to non-crystal Tokyo towns. They traded and the government was able to give some funding they needed.

"Yeah well luckily we are under Crystal Government funding then huh?" Sakura said softly looking at Aya.

Before Aya could respond to the question, there was a sudden fuss from the other side of the door. There was the sound of a click and the door flying open.

"I don't care I'm not going to the Hospital….I just fainted." A voice responded, it turned out to be the girl Getsu was her name? She was fussing with putting her jacket on trying to get her left arm through the coat sleeve.

"Shingetsu-san it's for your own safety you can't really afford to let that happen to you…what if it happens again." The Nurse said as she put a hand on Getsu's shoulder.

Getsu turned around. "You said you have no reason to take me to the hospital right no emergency reason anyways so I'm going…I have to get ready for work." She said simply as she began walking away.

"Don't you think that might not be the greatest of ideas?" It came from Chiro as he carefully placed his hands on Getsu's shoulder's as if afraid he might hurt her. When did he get up? Though Getsu seemed pretty tall she might only be about an inch shorter than the boy. He didn't seem to tower over her. Aya recognized. "I mean you screamed and then collapsed with your eyes rolled in the back of your head."

"It wasn't pretty we can tell you that much," Sakura said out of the blue.

The girl Getsu furrowed her brows as they talked to her. "Do you have enough money to pay my cable bill and food the next month and the new download chapters I need? No? Then I gatta get this shift I need the money." She told them as she shrugged Chiro's hands off her.

"Where is my bike Chiro-kun?" She asked him.

The Boy's eyes widen and he slapped his forehead with the lower palm of his hand. "Oh shit I forgot I left it at the quad area."

Getsu's eyes widened. 'Dammit Chiro! That's my only way of getting around who knows if it is still there!"

Sakura snorted. "Like anyone wants that rusty bike that has been falling apart since the dawn of time."

Getsu shot her a look that seemed like death for slandering her bike.

"That Bike was free and I like free things…" She growled. "I also have been keeping that thing together for a long time now."

"With what? Elastic bands, and rusty bolts, with cheap plastic glue?" Sakura chuckled at her.

Getsu spun around towards her direction, but Chiro got in the way. "Look I can call my parents maybe they can be kind enough to give you a ride to work…I'll look back in the back quad and see if Rusty is there…okay?"

Getsu sighed. "No your father had a busy day at the hospital and your mother is sick I'm not going to push that…look it's no one's problem." She turned from Chiro seeming to have calmed down a lot.

"We can offer you a ride." Said a voice out of nowhere, Aya looked up to see Kino-sama step out of the room.

"We have limo that can take you to the place that is…"

"Rock A Thon bar." Getsu finished for her,

Kino- sama nodded. "Mmm yes there…"

Getsu shook her head. "Not a good idea its right on the border of a non-crytsal city…besides that would draw too much attention…"

Aya frowned. "A person that lives in a city under crystal funding works at an Americanized bar that is on the line between a non crystal city? That isn't dangerous…"

Getsu turned her direction to her, her green brown eyes seemed intense. "Don't worry the boss is like surrogate father too me…I'll be fine as long as I don't go in a limo." She turned to the assistant who was holding her backpack she took it from her, throwing it over her shoulder.

"I'll just go find my bike…and tell my boss I'll be a few minutes late to my shift…" She said simply as she adjusted her bulky old addition wrist cell trying to get a clear call.

Suddenly a hand would go over the device and it would be Kino-sama's. Suddenly she handed Getsu a few yen bills.

"That's enough for a Taxi fare isn't it?" Kino-sama said.

Getsu looked at her and at the money she shrugged and grabbed the yen bills, counting them and handing back two yen bills too her. "This is enough the rest I don't need."

Before Kino-sama could argue she shoved it towards Kino-sama, everyone stared at her including Aya. The Jupiter warrior herself offered her money and Getsu practically shoved the change she didn't need into her hands again.

That was some guts.

"Alright guys I'm going to get going…Chiro-kun?" She turned to him and the boy turned to her lifting up his visor.

"Can you drop my bike off at my door if you find it….please?" She asked him politely.

The boy Chiro nodded , "No prob."

She turned back to Aya and bowed to her. "Sorry my whole scene cutting your speech short…" She then turned to the Dean, Nurse and assistant who all crowed near the door entrance and bowed to them as well.

She took a moment at Kino-sama, unwavering before slightly bowing then turned around and headed down the hall.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before the Dean coughed. "Um Jupiter-sama can we please go to my office and just sign that scholarship and you and your student can be on your way?"

Kino-sama turned to him after staring down the hallway for a long moment and nodded. "Yes sure…Aya-chan lets go." Saying as she followed the dean down the hallway.

Aya saw the nurse and assistant go back into the medical room to clean and lock up as the door closed behind them; she turned to the girl Getus's two friends.

"Well thank you for keeping me company…" She said before bowing.

Chiro waved to her. "Don't worry about it…"

Sakura grunted in response. "Can we just get Getsu's bike and get back to my house.." She said simply not reacting to Aya's bow.

Chiro frowned at her rudeness but took her hand. "Sure babe…we will go…"

Aya decided to turn around and at that moment and walk quickly down the hallway to find Kino-sama.

She wondered why Kino-sama was in such a rush when Getsu fainted…and how she seemed to hover over her protectively…

Has she met her before? Unless…

Aya paused at the Deans office door to see Kino-sama shake the deans hand and then bow to him. As she walked down the hallway to see Aya and smiled showing all her teeth, she seemed extremely happy than before.

"Kino-sama…is there something you like to tell me…" Aya asked as Kino-sama stopped a few feet from her face to face and nodded.

"I can, but I think you already know because you are good at seeing the obvious…"Kino-sama said looking up towards the exit doors down the hallway squinting her eyes looking like she was waiting for someone.

Aya nodded. "She is one of us isn't she?"

Kino-sama grinned. "You think those almost impossible to break plastic light tubes where shattered due to a random black out in that one area?" She kept walking.

Aya sighed. "I asked for a yes or no…not a question phrased answer."

Kino-sama just chuckled in response. Aya frowned, suddenly Kino-sama walked around her and suddenly started practically running towards the door as if an opportunity arose for her.

Aya sighed, Kino-sama was acting very strange…and that girl Getsu what was her deal and history?

And all she thought today she was doing today was giving a speech.

(So yeah now we have Aya's point I will be swapping between these four characters and well yeah) -to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

(Here is the New Chapter Six enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailormoon right belong to the author and creator)

Chapter Six

"Dishes need cleaning new guy!" Pong yelled across the almost quiet bar with its last few patrons sitting at the now dimly lit bar nursing a flat beer.

Getsu was cleaning the bar table as the new guy jumped up from his already full tray of dishes he picked from the tables near the far left of the place and ran over.

"Yes Yamka-sensie!" He squeaked his glasses almost falling off his freckled covered face. As he pushed through the double barreled doors to the back room kitchen

Getsu chuckled and shook her head she remembered what it was like to bus tables, now with the new guy she mostly took charge of the bar and sometimes took orders.

A man huccuped next her, she stopped her cleaning to lightly flick the old man's nose. He jolted up and snorted wiping his nose off his old ragged coat sleeve.

"Ughmh….what who!?"

"Goul-san isn't it time you start heading home?" Getsu said lightly, the man looked at her rubbing his prickly untrimmed grey beard yawning.

"Mmmmm really bah! I don't believe you!" He proclaimed, Getsu rolled her eyes taking his empty beer glass from him.

"Were closed look Pong-sama is working on getting the other two out do you really want him to come over here and take care of you like last time?" As she placed the glass near the bar mixing table, turning back around as she saw Goul fixing his coat standing up grabbing is leather bound portfilo suitcase shuffling himself together, putting on his top hat.

"Mmm well then I will head out ado to you and your friends." He spoke placing his pipe in his mouth and walking towards the door.

"Looks like he is giving up too easy I'm worried." Pong's voice came out of no were. Getsu looked too see Pong's shiny bald head and tight lined eyes squinting more than they normally did watching Goul slowly shuffle out the door. His huge arms crossed over his chest.

"Mmm I'll make sure he leaves Pong-sama…" Getsu said, lifting the entrance table to the bar, as she started walking towards Goul from behind.

The nervous new bus boy was walking back to the dish room again the last stack of dirty dishes. Goul looked at him struggling with the weight of the dishes with uneasy feet and Goul stuck his foot out lightly. Which the boy walked right into, his feet tangled over themselves and his arms flung the huge tray of glass dishes into the air over his head.

Goul kept walking like nothing happened towards the door. Getsu's eyes widened those glass dishes came out of Pong's pocket they cost him a fortune. The next thing Getsu caught herself doing was full on sprinting towards the tray, the dishes being held in there so far. Getsu watched her muscles lash out and her hands grip the tray. She felt her feet slide and skid , bending down on one of her knees, lowering the tray to the ground. She spun around and saw a lone glass cup flying and was able to dive and strecht out her hand as she dived onto her stomach catching the glass cup with the palm of her hand.

Getsu felt the environment around her grown tense and quiet eyes all on her after she successfully caught that lone glass cup. She looked around and stood looking at the greenish tinted glass cup. The boy was on the ground shaking tears in his eyes probably relived the glasses didn't break not wanting to lose his job on the first day. Pong san was already there grabbing Goul by the collar of his jacket, but was looking at Getsu and Goul tipped his hat up a little bit to stare at her.

"Man those leeks they can do stuff to the body can't they…" She laughed a few moments, before they all stared at her for a few seconds more.

"Indeed what a show!" Goul yelled laughing breaking the silence.

Pong shook his head and turned back at Goul snapping at him. "You really did now!" As he dragged him to the door pushing it open and throughing him out. "I better not see your ass around here for awhile!" He roared and slammed the door shut as he locked it.

He walked over picking up the tray of dishes, walking over to Getsu gesturing to the cup to be placed in there.

"Tell that punk he can leave for the night, but he has onion chopping when his ass gets here tomorrow for almost destroying my dishes." Pong grunted as Getsu placed the glass cup in the tray and he walked over to the back double barreled doors.

Getsu walked over to the boy and stuck her hand out. The boy with shaky fingers gripped onto to Getsu's hand as she hauled the boy up, practically almost flinging him into the air.

"Oh Geez sorry!" Getsu proclaimed, hands out ready to catch him as The boy steadied himself.

The boy shook his head. "Don't mention….it….if it it it..wasn't for you I would have nu-nu-not been able to keep mah-mah-may juh-juh job…" He stuttered, as he gathered himself he bowed then quickly walked away.

"Um the backdoor is the other way…" Getsu said pointing behind her, the boy blushed intensely and nodded.

"Right Right sorry sorry!" As he ran to the other direction past Getsu.

Getsu sighed hands on her hips. "Mmm he seems like a decent kid. Speech impendent and clumsiness need to go." Getsu turned back around, and began working on cleaning up the tables and putting up the chairs and mopping the floor. By the time she was done. Pong walked out drying his hands.

He smiled. "Looks good enough Getsu head out for the night you have an exam tomorrow…" He said with a slight chuckle.

Getsu sighed. "Did Chiro-kun tell you?"

Pong shook his head and smiled. "Didn't have too….your weeks' pay is on the counter…good luck on your exams." He said simply, walking back through the double barreled doors. "I'll lock up for tonight don't worry about it!" He shouted before disappearing behind the doors.

Getsu sighed walking over picking up the white envelope feeling pretty full. She opened and realized Pong pretty much gave her all the tips. She felt like she should aruge this, but instead just stuffed the envelope in her bag, and walked outside burrowing herself in her coat. She looked at the time it was exactly two o clock in the morning she had an easy hour walk without her bike.

She adjusted her bag and left out through the back door. As she stepped out she looked out at the only light in back area and Pong-sama's beat up old cattalic gas car. She looked and saw the millions of stars and bit her lower lip.

She looked back down shaking her head she could star at the night sky for hours. She sighed and began walking as she turned to the front of the bar to the road she had to walk on she heard voices and saw a shadow of people surrounding a person who was cowering on the floor.

It was the new guy. Getsu sighed she looked back to see if she could get Pong-sama till she heard a cry escape the boys lips, and notice that they were kicking him.

Getsu dropped her bag and ran over, stopping only a few feet from the crowd of four guys surrounding one.

"Hey!"

The laughter stopped as they looked up and turned around and spilt a bit apart to see the boy holding his head in the fetal position whimpering.

"Go home little girl if you know what is good for you this is personal business with us and this young man." A voice and turned around to kick the boy hard into his gut as he tried to get up on his knees.

Getsu could hear the crunch of his ribs and suck in grunt sound he made as the poor guy looked like he vomited up his dinner on the ground from the impact to his stomach.

Getsu grabbed the boy who kicked him and spun him around he didn't see what came next as a fist connected with his jaw and sent him spinning to the ground onto his back knocking the breath out of him.

The group stood shocked for a few seconds as Getsu herself looked down at her fist, she could fight she knew that she was definitely someone who didn't get knocked down easy, but she never hit someone that hard before. Almost to the point she knocked them out in one punch she looked at her hand, 'where was this strength coming from?'

"You Bitch!" One of them roared and the next thing she knew she found her arms being held behind her. As the other two helped the one knocked on the ground up.

The one who was hit shoved them away and stood up wiping his mouth noticing the blood trickling. Without missing a beat he came up to Getsu and punched her hard in the gut. Getsu gagged and felt her body cradle into itself as her knees buckled into her.

"Fucking bitch I told you to stay out of it." The man growled.

Getsu through blurred vision noticed he must be the ring leader as the most of them where just lean, but he was built his upper body made into nothing but muscle from the workout he must do to himself.

She knocked him on his ass?

The ring leader grabbed Getsu by her hair lifting her head up. The man's dark eyes squinted and seem to recognize her face.

"The fuck I know you." He breathe his nasty beer breathe on her.

Getsu blinked a few times and she finally recognized the man standing next to her.

"Joan…." She spat out not even giving him a proper "san" like he even deserved it.

He was local town's Mayor's son who had a bais for any CT citizen or towns that got help from the city.

The boy was allowed to pretty much trash bars with his gang of 'Busters' and ride their dirt bikes and take money from people and take advantage of women.

The dude had two rape chargers on him and three burglary and five assault charges.

He got away with a slap on his wrist.

And like his father he had a bad hatred for CT citizens.

Joan smiled at her. "Oh orphan Getsy look at you all grown up." He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Hey boss!" One of the henchmen picked up Getsu's bag and tossed her bag to him which Joan caught in one of his big beefy hands that were all grimed up. He grinned showing his crooked yellow teeth from all his smoking and just plain not taking care of his teeth.

"Heh what do we have here." He said opening the bag, more like ripping off the latch buckle that attached her bag. And dumped out her literature books and pad with a clunk on the concrete pavement and the envelope filled her weeks' pay and tips out.

"Damment no." But the guy holding her jerked her arms like a puppet and she wince staying silent. As Joan bent down and picked up the envelope revealing all the yen bills she worked for.

"Haha boys look what we have here looks like Rozie's is going to have some company tonight." He said tossing the envelope to one of them as the guy opened up the envelope to let his thumb brush over the yen bills as the others laughed.

"Bet those girls might be willing to do more than dance around those Poles what do you think Joan?" The guy said holding the bills in his hand tossing the envelope in the floor counting the bills.

"That's my food money…" Getsu was able to gasp.

Joan turned to her and leaned in lightly tapping her left cheek with the palm of his hand. "Oh I'm sure CT can help you out right after all your under their care aren't' yah?"

Joan clapped his hands. "Alright boys lets get out of here!" He hollered

They whooped and hollered as they one by one got on their bikes revering it as they kicked their stands up. Joan kicked his as puff of black fumes escaped.

The man holding Getsu elbowed her hard the in here upper back. Getsu coughed fell on her knees, then sank to the ground her head smacking hard onto the concert she heard the rest of the bikes start off and disappear into the distance down the road.

Getsu tried to struggle to get herself up right, but it only caused her to fall back on the ground. She clawed her nails into the concrete thinking the pain from it would snap her body to stand up.

No use.

Finally she heard the sound of larger boots running towards her direction.

"Getsu!" The voice rang it was Pong-sama, he must have knelt down cause she felt her body being turned onto her back and the stars brighter than normal swimmed her vision as she closed her eyes and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Getsu what happened!?" He yelled or she thought he yelled as he lifted her body more upright to get the air breathing in her lungs.

"Mmm….kid the kid….." Getsu was able to sputter.

"I'm right here…" He grunted his stutter seeming to leave he was holding his rib cage, kneeling down next to Pong-sama his glasses off his bright green eyes staring into her, without any glasses on he seemed to see fine.

He must have been able to get up or yell to Pong-sama.

"Damment we have to get her to a hospital." The Kid said.

"No!" Getsu was able to yell, and winced rolling a bit to her left away from them holding her rib cage. "No hospitals just take me home I'll go to the Doctor's tomorrow."

"Getsu…."Pong-sama started.

"I said no please…just no…take me home…."

The kid and Pong looked at each other the kid shook his head, "this is all my fault I knew they would find out we were ex citizens…"

"Hush…" Pong ordered him.

The kid bit his lip and looked back at Getsu who eyes were half lidded her deep greenish hazel eyes glowing at him.

The kids eyes brows shot up, but soon the glow he saw vanished and he shook his head.

Suddenly Getsu gasped and sat upright holding her rib cage. Taking in painful breathes. She looked around and as the same buzzing sensation she had earlier at the school came back, this time it was a lot less intense, more like a simple little buzz running through her body.

Pong still kept his arms under her. He looked at her and squinted his eyes. "That gash above your eyebrow looks nasty.."

She looked at him and the Kid and lightly touched her forehead with two of her fingers to put them down and feel the warm sticky goo on them.

"Come on kid help me get her to the bar and let's get that wound bandaged up I'll take her back to her place after that." Pong said shifting his body to put one of Getus's arms over his shoulders; the kid seemed to follow his lead.

"You can walk right?" Pong-sama said directing it to her. Getsu nodded and on uneasy legs struggled to get on her feet the dizziness over taking her for a minute as she almost feel to the ground again, but they held her up.

"Could be a concussion…" The Kid said worried now.

Pong-sama shook his head. "Nawh Getsu is many things, but I know if it was a serious injury she would go to the hospital herself…the kid just never seemed to ever get fully hurt every time she got hurt when she was younger and it looked serious we took her to the nearest hospital…and the x-rays that always sparked when they tried to take pictures of her…and we were left with expensive bills and odd looks from people around…"

The kid looked at Pong than and Getsu who was barely there as they mostly dragged her back to the bar.

Pong-sama laughed. "You know Getsu's name… Shingetsu?" He said to the kid who looked up and nodded.

"She gave it to herself when she was found as a kid nameless no memory and with a dead mother and no family they could track they found it written on her arm for some reason in magic marker the Japanese name for new moon." Pong-sama said softly looking at Getsu.

"It stuck because she now only goes by that name." He smiled.

The Kid looked at his coworker arching his eye brow, and he thought he had a background story to him. Guess his Boss to a liking too ones that were forgotten or not good history that followed them.

The Kid lifted his head and looked up to see a larger than normal star glow in the distance near the moon. He recognized what it was it wasn't a star it was a planet, planet Jupiter.

He shook his head and looked back at the task at hand as they reached the front door to the bar and helped get Getsu inside.

-to be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

(Here is chapter seven! I double looked over it and fixed it up! Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon)

Chapter 7

Aya felt her body slam into the cold hard floor made up of ice

"Come on Aya concentrate at the task at hand…I need you to block me with the necessary tools around you." Ami-sensie voice rang in the echo as Aya could hear the light sound of her feet landing.

She pushed her hands to the ground as she leapt back on her feet. Getting ready in position of attack looking at her sensei, who narrowed her eyes towards Aya and with a flick of her hand a sudden trail of ice shards coming out from under the ground.

Aya timed it and leaped back moving over to the side, but sensei had her as Ami-senise ran to towards her and soon began using her fists to strike blows at the young prodigy.

Aya was dodging with ease backing and slammed her foot down as a wave of energy formed the ice to rumble and roll up towards her sensei causing a crack that spilt open into a large hole as if the ground peeled itself apart. She watch her sensei leap back and slip a little on her feet landing on one of her knees

Aya saw the opportunity ran towards her turning an ice shard into a mini dagger going in for the attack.

But Ami-sensei had a smirk on her face as the shards she made around arena shook and raised and Aya stopped her charge to look up to see ice shards hovering over her pulled up from the ground with her sensei's hands on the ice floor glowing.

"Shit…" She couldn't help, but say knowing how her sensei felt about cuss words suddenly she felt them falling towards her and picking up speed.

Aya panicked she need to make a shield to tried to use the ice around her while taking a deep breath she raised some of the ice and brought it over her like a wave hearing and feeling the shards hitting hard into the self-made ice shield.

Aya winced sticking out her hands to the ice wall eyes glowing focusing all her energy into the shield.

Then suddenly again her mind flickered images of this afternoon hit her mind and the sudden power surged she felt and that girl's scream.

And lost focus.

"Aya!" Her sensei yelled Aya looked up to see the ice wave dissipated and a three left over shards where heading towards her.

She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waste and through her down as a sudden ice dome surrounded them and shards hit and got stuck in it only a few inches from her sensei's back who was use shielding Aya.

"Solar shut off training ice field and back to normal chambers." Sensei suddenly said.

"Affirmative Ami-chan…" The voice rang as the chill of the room vanished. Ice disappeared into the holographic shapes and numbers. They were left in there training suits and the greyish black room with the bright lights over the large arena with the dome ceiling, the hologram camera last glows being sucked back into the lens almost.

Suddenly a voice rang over the hologram chamber. "Nice fail Aya having your teacher block you!"

Aya sighed hearing that annoying American accent under that Japanese wording one anywhere as she got back on her feet brushing herself off.

Ami-sensie was already standing up as the large doors open and Shelia and Hino-sama standing there.

Hino came up and patted Aya's shoulder. "That was better than what we last saw…" She said encouraging her.

Shelia walked up to her, her black hair with curls at the end bouncing. "Haha yeah muuuccchhh better," her skin tan arm going over Aya's shoulder. "It took you thirty seconds more this time before your teacher had to save you." She then pinched Aya's nose, and Aya pushed her away.

"I swear to god Shelia-san the next time you!" Aya said the area around her growing cold with her anger.

"You'll what?" Shelia threatened lifting her hand as flame suddenly lit there.

Aya glared then relaxed herself. "Oh whatever I don't have time for teenage antics I have an exam to study for."

Shelia twitched. "What do you mean I'm a Senior in High School I'm eighteen you're a year younger than me!" She suddenly said stomping her foot.

"And look at the level of maturity difference…" Aya said back.

"Why you no good!" Shelia said and pressed her forehead against hers, and Aya pushed right back as they stood there for a few seconds.

"Knock it off you two." Hino-sama said breaking them up.

Aya felt Ami-sensies hand on her shoulder, she didn't have to say anything to Aya she already knew.

"Fine whatever I'm going to go study." Aya said turning on her heel and leaving out the door.

"Shelia I need you to focus!" Hino-sama ordered to Shelia and the last thing Aya heard as the doors to the training room closed behind her.

"Is there something the matter Aya…" Ami-sensei came out of nowhere. Aya turned to her teacher looking at her arms crossed over her chest, but with a looking of concern over her face.

Sighed rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry it was from what happened earlier this afternoon."

"What happened earlier this afternoon?" Ami-sensie asked her, her eyebrows a bit raised out of curiosity.

"You mean Kino-sama has not told you?" Aya said a bit shocked taken aback.

"Hasn't told me what?" Her teacher now pressed eyes slightly narrowed.

"I think I shouldn't say anymore for her protection…" Aya said softly a little worried for the tall Jupiter warrior.

"Mmm I'll just ask her and figure it out." Ami-sensei sighed then looked over to her prodigy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go back to your place study and get some rest you need it. It seems." With that Aya watched as her sensei turned around her back facing Aya walking down the other direction of the hallway.

"Well all fucking hell shit." Aya said all at once out loud once her teacher turned down the hallway and was out of earshot.

Aya pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Why was this afternoon getting to her so bad. She put a hand to her forehead sighing lightly.

"What is up with the girl from today I have never felt such power before…" Aya put her arms around her. It was such raw just pure energy and power that she felt from that bathroom that afternoon that lead them to the girl collapsed on the ground passed out.

"I don't need to think about this I have an exam in like two days." Aya finally said and walked down the opposite direction from her teacher out through the sliding doors back to her place.

**(...)**

"Mind telling me my lovely dearest when your prodigy had awoken?" Ami said arms crossed as her lover sat at her desk and was online watching a video of some nearby kid who saw the black out and sudden shatter sound in the bathroom around that area from that girl's school.

It already had a million views most proclaiming it was fake and probably just those poor folks have problems with their old electrical systems.

Makoto waved her hand and the hologram screen closed and shut off. Turning Ami and smiled trying to look innocent and sorry, but was giving her a very sheepish grin.

"Sorry love I have just a mix of excitement and worry for this girl she is different independent and has no history beyond the age of like eleven." As she looked at the old paper files the hospital they held of her instead of chip drives, reading over them.

She was playing with the partnership ring Ami gave her fiddling with it lightly.

"Why haven't you got her yet and told her?" Ami asked.

"Because she is very independent and has built a life there and I think she is willing to push this behind her that's why and she might give me hell if I tell her." Makoto said simply opening a file record with a head shot of a younger girl her left eye bandaged, and sling strap over her shoulder she looked dazed and a lost look in her non covered eye. Ami noticed.

"This is the picture they have of her when she was hospitalized after losing her mother in a car accident. No memory."

Ami walked over looking at the doctor notes pointing to a paragraph. "Patient showed amazing healing prowess once awoken from her silent comatose awake state. Tried taking X-rays and possibly MRI's, system keeps shutting down when we try."

"Heh I remembered when my powers awakened I could never even get a proper EGG scan everything was off the charts or the machine exploded." Makoto chuckled.

"Her name is from what she wrote in magic marker on her arm?" Ami said reading another note. "Shingetsu?"

Makoto looked at that extra note which was scribbled at the bottom and grinned. "Now I have her name too!"

"Hun be careful this girl has some serious baggage and has no memory and the mother from what they traced is the only family she had." Ami suddenly said a worry in her voice.

"Mmmm yeah I was the same wasn't I? Left alone at a young age after my parents died in a plane crash." She said solemnly closing the file turning to Ami putting her arms around her upper waist smiling.

Ami nodded. "Mmm yeah true so how bad was her awakening?"

Makoto pursed her lips. "Pretty bad when you cause a mini five second black out…and shatter lights in a bathroom with your energy…"

Ami's eyebrows shot up, "she has that much power already?"

Makoto nodded her face looking grim. "If she was around anyone too close she might have hurt the students around her. That's why I need to convince her and convince her soon."

Ami nodded. "Are you coming to bed?"

Makoto smiled and leaned up and kissed her lover on the lips staying there for a moment before pulling back. "Mmm soon I need to just study her a bit more, after all she is my prodigy."

Ami nodded and let go of Makoto who turned back around in her chair and went to work.

"Did you tell the Queen?" Ami asked, and Makoto chuckled.

"You know she already knew she probably felt her before all of us." Makoto teased.

Ami laughed and then turned back around heading out of Makoto's small office down the hall to the lif that took her to her room and once the lift began to hover towards her place she crossed her arms and stared at her own reflection in the glass

This is great news, but it bugged her so much that her own partner kept this a secret from her they normally tell each other important things….

Maybe she was over thinking it that must be it.

**(...)**

Getsu woke up on her black futon in couch form sitting upright and touched her forehead feeling the gaze and bandaged.

She got up and walked to the bathroom, once she flicked on the light she looked at herself in the mirror and notice the dried blood.

She sighed and lightly pulled off the gaze and wrapped and looked to see her forehead perfectly healed not even a scar.

Biting her lower lip she grabbed the edges of the sink and felt her shoulders shake. "What am I a freak now? What did that woman do to me?"

As she looked back up and decided not to deal with this and would call in sick tomorrow from class she shut off the bathroom light and walked over to her futon and just collapsed on it curling herself in a ball letting the blanket cover her up.

She knew she wasn't going to sleep well the rest of the night, but she would try.

(Yeah we can tell Getsu all to thrilled about this, maybe Jupiter (Makoto) will help her!) -to be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Eight I hope you enjoy it, it is a bit longer well a lot longer. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon at all)

Chapter Eight: Destiny or Density?

Makoto looked over the address on the written piece of scarp paper she had looking at the door to the small apartment room. Her hair tied in a high ponytail and she was wearing a baseball cap over what looked to be the most "non-Jupiter" clothes she could find, which was a pair of baggy jeans and a heavy sweatshirt.

The others would be shaking their heads at her, The senshi came to all their prodigies as who they were now to the public eye, but sometimes Makoto missed being able to be well normal. She sighed and collected herself, raised her fist.

And knocked three times.

At first there was no response. Maybe she was at the college? No can't risk going back there yet.

One more time.

Makoto went to raise her fist when the sound of chain lock sliding off and the door being unlocked the three locks clicked open and the door slightly opened, she watched as her Prodigy stuck her head out.

Her eyes were squinted and her hair was a mess.

"Mmmm whatever it is you have I don't want any…" As she went to close the door.

Makoto quickly acted grabbing the edge of the door. "Wait um…can I come inside?"

Getsu just now opened her eyes fully to squint them and glare. "Are you like a prostitute? Or are you a Turman officer? I thought I was three days to call in sick and I'm in college now not High School. If you're prostitute you might be looking for a guy name Tom down third door down." She began to try and close her door.

"I'm not any of that….I would like if I could come inside and talk to you please Shingetsu-san." She said more clearly this time.

Getsu looked at her again. "Are you like a stalker how did you get my address and no my name? Get out of here before I grab my guitar and fucking El' Cahbong your head!" She threatened.

"Shingetsu-san…" Makoto said realizing she was really getting off on the wrong foot, but Shingetsu went to slam the door close, and Makoto was just able to quickly move her finger out from danger.

"Dam that was close...and dam!" Makoto growled and heard humming as she looked over and saw a tiny old woman humming with a hamper towering with an overload of clothes.

She saw a pair of boxers fall off and saw the woman put her foot out.

"Um Mam!" she suddenly said extending her hands out, as the woman lost her footing and Makoto quickly grabbed onto the hampers ends on her front. Steadying them both.

Only a few piles of clothes ended up falling on the stone ground walk way.

"Oh my thank you dear…" As she lowered the hamper crouching down to pick up the clothes.

"Oh um here let me help you." Makoto crouched down and began picking the items of clothing around her.

"Oh what a kind young woman you are!" The lady boomed at her.

_"Actually probably the same age as your late mother" _Makoto thought, but still felt herself flush a little at the kind comment she was given.

After helping the lady adjust herself with the hamper, after a fuss of Makoto offering to carry it, but the lady insisted she had it herself there was no need to fuss, she was old, but not old enough to not carry her own burdens.

"Okay here you go are you sure you don't want any help?" She asked again, but the lady shook her head.

"Oh no no I am quiet alright…" As she turned around. "Hmmm how about you come to my place for some tea as a kind gesture for what you did for me besides I could us the company. If you don't mind that is?" Craning her small neck a bit to look at Makoto from behind her. Her sharp rimmed glasses and gray bum rested on top her head. As the lady looked at her.

"I would love too thank you very much." As she followed the woman down the stairs. Towards a small almost tiny cottage like house behind the apartment complex, green grass furbished here and next to the lady's house was a garden growing fresh greens and vegetables.

Makoto turned to here the door creak open and the sound of light switch being flicked on with a click.

Makoto stepped up the wooden steps and into the tiny house. She watched the lady place the hamper on the couch. An old blood hound dog was curled up in a lazy chair recliner. The dog lifted his head once and made yowl or howl to Makoto as if a warning.

"Oh shush up yah old coone! This young lady is no threat to us Bubba." She grabbed the muzzle gently and shook it back and forth the old dog looked at her with the one good eye it had. And groaned at her.

The lady smiled and patted it's head. "That's my boy!" She boomed. Turning to Makoto who was just standing at the edge of the doorway, her sunglasses and hat still on.

"Oh well don't just stand there hun come in come in!" Waving her from the tiny yellow bright painted living room, with the one couch and recliner, to the tiny blue painted Kitchen with a small kitchen table and pillowed chair seats with floral. A unicorn placed in the center with a nice light blue table cloth with yellow flowers.

She saw the tiny hallway that lead to the bathroom and another to a room. There were open windows everywhere with white frilled curtains, and a small ancient tube TV sitting there with antennas sticking plugged into a generator. That took solar power.

She smiled sitting down as the kettle began to whistle from old stove wood over. Makoto's eyes widen. "How in the world did you get that?"

The woman smiled. "Oh it is my late great great grand pappies. It was fixed up to take artificial fibers that don't poison the area. Hmm now…how do you take your tea this is a special black herb peach mix I think you will enjoy it!" The lady said smiling holding a tray with cookies and two cups with the tea kettle in the center. Placing the tray close to the unicorn the lady sat down and smiled.

"Oh my hun I never even asked your name…oh! Or even mine. The name is Asako Hina, you can just call me Asako." She smiled pouring some tea sipping it slowly.

Makoto nodded as she had a cookie in her mouth. She took it out and straightened herself and coughed. "Hmm sorry sorry it is nice to meet you Asako-sama."

"Oh please no titles dearie like sama, makes me feel like a superior we can be on first named baisis here." Asako smiled sipping her tea.

"Makoto…and just tea no cream or sugar please" Makoto almost felt herself beaming everywhere she went it was Jupiter-sama everywhere. It was nice to say her name her _real_ name.

"Makoto what a nice name…" Asako poured her a glass of tea and handed it to Makoto.

Makoto smiled at her and then sipped the tea, at first the sharp tart taste of the black tea hit her tongue, but it was washed over with the sweet taste of the peach. Makoto caught herself at the surprise, but sipped it again. This was really good!

"My own special blend good isn't it?" Asako said probably able to read the reaction of Makoto's face. "Now what are you doing her if you don't mind me asking Makoto-san? Are you looking for an apartment? I believe we have one opening for a room a young lad left last weekend I believe to go to the Law School he was accepted to in America…"

"Oh no no… Thank you I was just here to visit a good friend of mine." Makoto caught herself saying, her inner mind laughing at her for a moment. _Yeah a good friend who almost broke your fingers, _she shook that though and looked back at Asako who nodded.

"Hmm oh yes you were standing in front of a tenantes door. Let me see room 406? Oh! Well that's sweet Getsu-chan's room I didn't know she had friends that came to see her other than that sweet young boy!"

"Sweet?" Makoto caught herself saying out loud, and almost immediately her face inflamed in embarrassment for sounding so rude.

Even so Asako only giggled. "Hmm don't worry if your tried visiting her today she wouldn't be in the best of moods. She is recovering."

"From the events that happened at the school?"

Asako who was sipping her tea looked up and her big glasses slid down. So Makoto could see auburn eyes staring at her. The bloodhound Bubba hopped off the lazy chair recliner, to trot over and lay next to Makoto, probably waiting for her to drop a cookie his way.

"Why no dear you have it wrong the event that happened at school isn't what she was recovering from something happened at her job where she ended up getting very hurt. Her boss helped me get her up the stairs to her room." She said placing the cup down wiping her mouth on a cloth napkin.

"An accident? Is she okay what happened?" Makoto suddenly pressed placing her tea cup down hands gripping her knees leaning forward over the small table to look at Asako.

"We I'm not sure if it is my place to say but-" Asako was suddenly cut off by a knock on the door, Makoto realized door to the front of the house was open, and tall thin boy with a Visor shades on top of his head and was craning his neck in.

"Asako-sama?" The young man suddenly called out, "Your door is open are you here?"

He looked very familiar…

"Oh Chiro-chan what are you doing here what a lovely surprise!" Asako beamed."Would you like some tea?"

"Ah no thank you I came here to drop off notes for our Math class together I took for her and the homework." He said softly. "Also I have bad news for her that she might need to hear."

Asako. "Frowned oh my bad news?

Chiro nodded looking very grim. "She won't be happy when she hears it either."

Asako nodded, "Hmmm very well is that why you came over?" She said looking back at Makoto who was just staring at the boy.

"Who are you?" Chiro said looking at the tall woman, "You look really familiar have I seen you somewhere?"

"Oh dear where are my manners gone today? Just out the window with my late dear Yuchi?" Asako said hands on her face shaking her head in shame.

"Chiro-chan this Makoto-san a very nice friend of Getsu who was coming up to see her." Asako said waving her hand to Makoto who stood and bowed to the boy.

"Yes hi is very nice to meet you Chiro-san." Makoto said.

"Hmmm yeah very nice to meet you too…" There was a pause, "so Asako-sama-"

"Oh Chiro-chan enough with the sama I was just lecturing the nice Makoto-san about how I hate that title!" Asako scowled at him.

Chiro laughed though. "Yes Asako-chan I'm very nice it's just the way I was brought up." He said.

"Excuses!" She mocked to him, when she got up and walked back to the kitchen, coming back with a Tupperware filled with food. Walking over to Chiro, and handing it to him. Bubba followed wagging his tail.

"Oh knock it off yah old coone this isn't for you. Now go." Asako said to the dog, Bubba responded with a 'woof' and trotted back and hopped onto his lazy chair Makoto was going with. As he propped his head on the arm of the chair his tail wagging slowly back and forth.

"Is this for Getsu?" Chiro asked, to which Asako nodded.

"Yes tell her she can't live off of melon bread, water and instant tofu and rice or noodles I forbid it!" She said laughing.

Makoto decided she was going to call it quits and go back to CT just as she finished her tea to stand up she heard Asako.

"And take Getsu's kind friend here with you as well that poor girl needs all the company she can get after what she went through." Asako said frowning.

Chiro looked concerned. "What exactly happened to her where she almost risked failing Calc?" He asked Asako.

Asako just leaned forward and patted his shoulder. "You will find out if she ask you, until then I can't tell you anything."

Makoto stood up and bowed to Asako. "Thank you so much for your kindness." Makoto said. To which Asako just giggled too.

"Oh hush just hush now you making me feel so silly with you bowing now go go I'll clean up I have much more laundry and gardening to do." She said shooing them both out the door.

As they started walking away they turned to wave at Asako who waved back and then closed her door. As they started walking Makoto didn't notice that Chiro walked ahead just a few steps and turned to face her a serious look on his face. Makoto saw when she finally looked up just stopping inches before she would have collided into him.

"Who are you and no bullshit. I know Getsu and right now I am her only friend really." Chiro said.

Makoto straightened to her full height as she was almost the same height as the boy , so they were at eye contact level with each other.

"I won't let you into the apartment unless you tell me. Getsu has had enough people coming at her doors today calling her a freak from the message I have gotten." Chiro said formly.

"I didn't know that…" Makoto said softly.

"Your telling me now if you want to see her for those reasons you can go." He said simply.

"You seem like a good friend." Makoto couldn't help, but smile seeing her in the boys shoes if it was Ami or one of the others.

"Mmm flattery gets you nowhere."

"Listen Chiro-kun I mean no harm to Getsu, I just came to see her to tell her what is happening to her is completely normal." Makoto said finally deciding disguising herself wasn't going to work.

"What do you mean?" Chiro said pressing.

Makoto took off her shades pulled off her baseball cap. That's was covering most of her face. Chiro's brow furrowed in confusion, but slowly and surely his lower jaw dropped, if it wasn't for the fact his Jaw was attached to muscles and bones it would have probably fallen off.

"I need to tell her she has been chosen to serve a very special purpose." Makoto said again.

Almost like a zombie he made a long gasp gurgle like sound and slowly brought up his arm and pointed shaking. "Your….your…your…your…"

"Its rude to point and ramble now can we Getsu?" Makoto pressed, to which Chiro dumbfounded nodded to.

"Okay lead the way."

Chiro turned on one heel like a robot all taunt and practically marched to Getsu's apartment. Makoto followed right behind him putting the hat and shades back on.

**(…..)**

Getsu was up tuning her old guitar which was a junk only few bucks she had to sacrifice when she got it, trying to get the sixth E string to not sound like a dying mule.

When a knock hit her door, she looked over at the time it was late noon, it must have been Chiro who got out of class thirty minutes ago to give her the notes and homework for math class.

"Hmm took you long enough…" As she unchained the door and unlocked it. "I thought you were going to be too busy smooching…Sakura toooooo are you okay?" Getsu looked at Chiro who was pale taunt and just sweating profusely.

He stuck one leg out and walked in just kicking off his sandals he was wearing to walk past Getsu, to the Kitchen to place down the container, as Getsu turned her head to follow Chiro's weird rigged move.

Weird he would only get that away around someone he is ga ga over or if…Before Getsu could turn to close the door a person just a inch or so taller than her walked in and closed the door for her. They were wearing a black cap and dark shades.

"What the hell you are the creep from earlier!" She leapt back and grabbed the guitar lifting it up over her head. "I warned you weirdo what did you do to Chiro?" She lept towards the stranger

"Don't hurt the love of my life!" Chiro suddenly shouted from the Kitchen. To which Getsu stopped mind swing to turn to him.

"You're what!?" She yelled eyes squinting in confusion. To which Chiro just nodded his head very fast too.

"Shingetsu I believe we got off on the wrong foot." The stranger said.

"My ass you have-" Getsu turned, but stopped her threat mid sentence to see none other than Jupiter staring her down, the hat and shades taken off.

"Holy fuck it's you again…" Getsu leapt back startled

Jupiter just smiled at her, Getsu numbly put her guitar on the side, and took a step back staring at her green eyes and watched them glow.

"Its time we have a talk Shingetsu."

**(….)**

"What do you want?' Getsu said sitting on her futon, as Jupiter herself walked over the kitchen. Looking at the small studio apartment.

Chiro left the apartment a few moments ago daze, it took Jupiter and Getsu a few moments to get her friend just to nod to promise not to tell anyone Jupiter herself was at her place.

"I came to explain to you what is happening to you since yesterday." She said walked back over to Getsu, who stood up to turn and look at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Getsu said feeling uncomfortable; it was easy to deal with her with people surrounding her, but now that she was alone with one of the great powerful people in the world. All she wanted to do was get her to leave.

"Come on Getsu that surge of power you felt, the sudden change in speed and strength; the weird tingling sensations that run through your body haven't you felt it?" Jupiter pressed, walking next to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That blackout…"

"No! That was a power surge Failure!" She walked to the kitchen opening up her empty fridge to pretend she was looking for something not wanting to look straight into those woman's eyes.

A long sigh escaped from across the room. "Come on you have to know you haven't felt any changes I mean look I bet that wound on your forehead you have bandaged up doesn't even have a scar."

Getsu stood up and closed the fridge instinctively touching the freshwhite bandaged she put on her forehead. "No I don't" She said after a long pause a bottle of beer in her hand as she went through the draws trying to find a bottle opener.

Jupiter saw the bottle and looked a little confused. "Aren't you too young to drink?"

"What's it to you?' Getsu snapped, but she was literally shaking. As her hands slipped cutting her hand on the part of the bottle cap that bent up and sliced her.

"Dam!" She said and suddenly the kitchen light made zap sound and flickered a few times on an off. Getsu ran to the sink to wash the cut before it got infected.

Jupiter just stood there pressing her lips. "Your emotions control your power the lights flicker in your apartment are not because they are old its because of you and your powers."

Getsu turned off the sink using a cloth to hold the wound, but it looked like nothing more than a paper cut on her palm, frustrated she threw the cloth in the sink.

"What do you want from me!" Getsu finally said , putting a hand on the counter pointing to herself. "Whatever is happening you did this to me just take it back!"

Jupiter shook her head. "I can't do that."

Getsu could feel her eyes burn as she turned back to the sink taking out the cloth and putting it on the side gripping the edge of the counter, connected to the sink

"Getsu out a planet of entire people the Planet Jupiter has chosen you to take my place…" Jupiter finally said.

Getsu turned her head to the side to see Jupiter leaning over the counter connected to the wall to block off the living room also bedroom to the tiny kitchen.

"You are my Prodigy, the next in line to be Sailor Jupiter." She finally said.

"What if I don't want it can't you give it to someone else?" Getsu said. "I want to write and get out of this country not protect it or the world."

"It doesn't work that way…"

"The hell it fucking does…and if you can't take this away then get out of here just get out." She harshly spit towards her putting her elbows on the table running her fingers through her short messy hair.

Jupiter sighed, "Well if you change your mind…here this is yours." She placed something on Getsu's counter, as she walked back to the door putting on her shoes, sweat, and hat and shades one by one slowly waiting probably for Getsu to say something, but nothing happened.

"Good bye Getsu-san." She said slowly and closed the door behind her. Once Getsu felt sure enough she ran to the door and chained locked it and bolted it tight.

Getsu walked back to the counter to where Jupiter was to see a small black leather bracelet, with a small crystal green ball a little bit bigger than her thumb shining at her. She held it up to the light seeing something carved in a symbol of some kind.

She walked over to the kitchen table placing it down picking up her Tupperware and going back to her living room.

The sound of distant voices coming from a TV came out of nowhere and suddenly loud laughter from the TV as well.

As the glow from Getsu window faded out into the night open air sky, across an empty parking lot not far from Getsu's apartment a black portal suddenly opened.

A foot wearing nice black dress shoe appeared and soon an entire person in a clean cut gray business suit wearing a bow tie and fedora. Holding a suitcase the man walked out fully as the portal closed.

Fixing his shades he lifted his head and sniffed the air smiling. "Mmm how fresh and clean this world smells." He looked over to see a cat meowing at him rubbing his legs.

The man looked down and smiled his lips pressed tight together. "Hello you delicious looking little guy what is your name?"

As he picked the cat out who meowed again, checking the forehead for any noticeable scars. "Hmmm shame such a pretty black cat." As he stroked the cats black fur, suddenly his hands started to morph and grow.

"Yes such a pretty cat…" In the shadow of the street light, the mans figure started to shift and hunch over and razor sharp teeth in the shadows and long snake like tongue suddenly holding the cat the figure wrapped his tongue around the shadow of the cat.

Off in the distant a loud yowl scream of a cat hit the air, then sound of a wet crunch.

The man stood there with a little blood on his lip that licked off with a small forked tongue. "Haha yes pretty Kitty…" Giving a smile of fangs red stained in blood as he laughed.

(Yes so things have gotten a little grisly at the end didn't they, well? This is going to contain some action and many of it will be considered for possibly eighteen year old eyes only which is why the mature is there! Anyways stay tuned for the next chapters)


End file.
